


Resolution

by creepy_shetan



Category: Sunshine (2007)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble and a Half, Extended Scene, Gen, Inspired by Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Capa finds a way out of the airlock.</p><p>(Originally posted 2013/9/22 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [with_rainfall](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=with_rainfall).



Capa looked up from the control panel, the heavy suit slow to follow his commands. He stopped when the server room filled his narrow field of vision. 

For a moment, all Capa knew was damaged hardware and flashing lights and bloodied coolant. Mace had managed to get two of the mainframe racks back into their tanks without help. If Capa had been there...

He turned away, his jaw clenched. There was no time for this.

As he started the emergency separation procedure, Capa focused not on Corazon or where Cassie could be, but on Mace. When Capa tripped in the cumbersome suit, he concentrated on how the calm defeat frozen onto Mace’s face contradicted the agonizing defiance in his hands, his clawed fingers negating anything left within Mace other than determination. 

With the strength of those they’d lost, Mace had fought to give Capa a chance. He couldn’t waste it.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Any, any, though one were strong as seven/he too with death shall dwell ("The Garden of Proserpine", Swinburne)  
> The theme: Seven  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/358870.html?thread=62803158#t62803158).  
> I only own the writing.


End file.
